barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trading Places
Trading Places is the 3rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Stephen wishes he had a new bike like Keesha. Keesha wishes her safety poster won a blue ribbon like Jeff's. Jeff wishes he could be a safety guard like Kristen, and Kristen wishes she could throw a football like Stephen. To top it all off, BJ is jealous that Baby Bop doesn't have any chores today and Baby Bop wants to do big kid things like BJ. Barney suggests that BJ and Baby Bop switch roles for awhile, with Baby Bop turning into a tomboy sports-freak and BJ donning a pink dress and tiara so he can play Pretty Princess. Stella the Storyteller shows up fresh from Greece toting her bouzouki to tell the kids a story about a dog who loses his bone due to jealousy and greed. Baby Bop finds that being BJ isn't all that it's cracked up to be when she takes a scary jungle adventure, and BJ is humiliated as he is forced to play baby girl games and take a nap. Everybody realizes that they are best of being who they are with their own special stuff. In the words of Stella: "Don't let the things you want make you forget the good things you have". Educational Theme: Coping with Jealousy and Being Yourself 'Stories: 'The Dog and his Shadow Song List #Barney Theme Song #If All the Raindrops #BJ's Song #My Yellow Blankey #Jungle Adventure #The Sleeping Princess #All The Pretty Little Ponies #By Myself #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jill *Curtis *Jeff *Hannah *Hannah's Mom *Danny *Kim *Stephen *Kristen *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Stella the Storyteller Trivia *In this episode, the Barney song By Myself receives a totally different instrumental rendition, switching the original pop track to a ragtime arrangement. This arrangement is to this day the current arrangement for the song. *This is the eighth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. Stephen accidentally threw Barney, thinking he was throwing a football. Though, He didn't mean that. *This was the first time Stephen didn't mean to do something wrong with the Barney doll. *Keesha wear the same shirt from The One And Only You. And the same clothes from It Is Autumn!, We're Going on a Train Station and BJ's Hats. And a pony tail. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Playing The Harp, Sharing Together With Friends, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals, Everybody Do Your Share! and Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from A Different Kinds of Homes In The World. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Super Scrambler!, A Different Kinds of Homes In The World and BJ's Hats. And a two hair-styles. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "ABC Animals". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Lonely Little Number, The Lion and The Mouse and It Is Autumn!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Lion and The Mouse". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Goose Lay Golden Eggs". Category:Barney & Friends